


La madre

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane si sposa e vuole sapere di sua madre. Stavolta, però, pone la domanda a qualcuno che le risponderà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La madre

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti alla penultima storia della serie dedicata a Jane Watson ed alla famiglia Holmes-Watson.
> 
> In questo racconto si parlerà di Mary.
> 
> Siete avvisati! 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stiano leggendo questa serie.
> 
> I personaggi sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e della BBC.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Se dovesse ricordare altre storie, sarebbe involontario, ma chiedo scusa lo stesso.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Il Diogene’s era un club privato e prestigioso di Londra che poteva vantare una lunga tradizione.

Le regole che lo governavano erano ferree ed inviolate da secoli.

I suoi membri erano tenuti alla loro stretta osservazione, pena l’espulsione dal circolo.

Tenuto conto che per entrare nel club era necessario possedere certi requisiti molto specifici e restrittivi, nessuno faceva qualcosa che potesse causare l’allontanamento dal circolo.

Una delle caratteristiche peculiari e fondamentali del Diongene’s, comunque, era il fatto che fosse ad esclusivo accesso ed uso maschile.

I membri del club si facevano un vanto del fatto che nemmeno la Regina in persona avrebbe mai potuto entrare nelle lussuose stanze del circolo.

Quella mattina, quindi, la presenza della giovane donna era un vero e proprio scandalo.

Tutti gli uomini presenti nella stanza, avevano gli occhi fissi su di lei.

E non solo perché guardarla fosse un piacere per i loro vecchi occhi.

La donna doveva avere dai venticinque ai trenta anni.

I lunghi capelli biondi cadevano ordinatamente dietro le spalle.

Gli occhi blu, intelligenti e vivaci, saettavano per la stanza in cerca di qualcuno.

Un sorriso divertito rendeva sottili le sue labbra, appena evidenziate dal lucidalabbra.

Un elegante tubino nero, che arrivava appena sopra al ginocchio, ne fasciava il corpo, mettendo in evidenza le piacevoli curve del corpo.

Le scarpe, anche loro nere, avevano un tacco non troppo alto.

Una giacca, sempre nera, a maniche lunghe e che arrivava ai fianchi, completava il suo abbigliamento.

Sì. 

Decisamente Jane Watson era una bella ragazza da osservare.

Il Valletto (Mycroft aveva spiegato quanto sarebbe stato disdicevole chiamarlo cameriere), si avvicinò prontamente, deciso a cacciarla, anche se a malincuore, ma Jane gli allungò un biglietto, facendogli un sorriso.

L’uomo lesse il biglietto, scritto con una calligrafia elegante ed ordinata.

 

 

Ho letto attentamente il Vostro regolamento, pubblicato in internet, e non esiste una regola che mi proibisca di entrare nel club e chiedere di incontrarne un membro nella sala delle audizioni.

Gradirei poter parlare con il Signor Mycroft Holmes.

Grazie per la sua disponibilità ed attenzione.

Jane Watson

 

 

Il Valletto sorrise e andò dal socio più anziano presente nella sala, a cui porse il biglietto.

L’uomo lo lesse e un ghigno divertito si dipinse sulle sue vecchie labbra.

La ragazza era decisamente la degna nipote di Mycroft Holmes.

L’uomo fece un cenno di sì con il capo.

Il Valletto tornò da Jane e le fece un segno con la mano, per farsi seguire.

Mycroft era già nella stanza e stava leggendo il giornale.

Alzò gli occhi e fissò sorpreso la nipote.

Jane gli fece un gran sorriso.

“Qui posso parlare, vero?”

“Certo, tesoro. – rispose Mycroft – A cosa devo la tua visita?”

Jane si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte a lui e si fece seria:

“Voglio sapere tutto di mia madre.”

Il tono era risoluto e deciso.

Mycroft la fissò a lungo:

“Devi parlarne con tuo padre.” Rispose in un tono che sembrava voler mettere fine alla discussione.

Jane scosse la testa:

“Non posso. – disse sospirando – I suoi occhi diventano sempre tristi, quando pensa a lei. Per papà è un argomento doloroso ed io non voglio aprire vecchie ferite. Domani mi sposo. Papà è contento e sereno. Le ultime cure sembrano avere respinto il nuovo attacco della malattia. Non farò nulla per farlo diventare malinconico o per fargli venire il dubbio che lei mi manchi.”

“Perché, non è così? – domandò Mycroft – Lei non ti manca?”

“Non può mancarti qualcuno che non sia mai stato parte della tua vita.”

“Allora perché sei qui? – Mycroft era davvero confuso – Perché questa domanda proprio oggi?”

“È un giorno come un altro. – rispose Jane, scrollando le spalle – Allora, mi dici qualcosa di lei?”

“Tuo padre mi ucciderebbe, se dovesse scoprire che ti ho parlato di Mary.”

Jane sorrise maliziosa:

“Tu non dirglielo!”

Mycroft ricambiò il sorriso.

Si alzò ed andò alla cassaforte, dove prese un fascicolo.

“Qui c’è tutto quello che devi sapere su tua madre.”

Jane esitò un attimo, poi prese il fascicolo.

 

 

Il fascicolo non era molto voluminoso.

Raccontava la vita di una bambina fuggita da un paese in guerra e rifugiata negli Stati Uniti dove, da adulta, era stata reclutata dalla CIA e trasformata in un temibile cecchino.

Una volta lasciata la CIA, la donna era diventata un killer freelance e si era fatta molti nemici.

Per proteggersi, si era procurata una identità falsa, assumendo il nome di Mary Morstan.

Aveva conosciuto John Watson quando lui stava attraversando un periodo oscuro della sua vita.

John era distrutto a causa del suicidio del suo miglior amico e coinquilino Sherlock Holmes.

Al ritorno di Sherlock, Mary e John si erano sposati, ma il passato della donna era tornato ed aveva fatto irruzione nella loro vita.

Charles Augustus Magnussen sapeva tutto di lei e la ricattava.

Mary stava per ucciderlo, ma Sherlock la aveva sorpresa e lei gli aveva sparato, quasi uccidendolo.

John era rimasto sconvolto dalla scoperta del passato della moglie, ma non la aveva lasciata.

Magnussen era stato ucciso Sherlock, reclutato dall’MI6 per una missione.

Però non era mai partito.

Un uomo aveva riportato in vita lo spettro di Moriarty.

Sherlock e John indagarono su questa strana apparizione, scoprendo che nemmeno l’incontro fra il dottore e Mary era stato un caso.

Mary, però, si era veramente innamorata dell’uomo che aveva sposato ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo.

Nel risolvere il caso, la vera identità di Mary correva il rischio di diventare di dominio pubblico.

Per proteggere marito e figlia, Mary accettò di entrare nell’MI6, andando in missione in giro per il mondo.

Concesse il divorzio a John, ma non rinunciò mai alla patria potestà sulla figlia.

 

 

Jane alzò gli occhi dal fascicolo, delusa:

“Tutto qui?”

“Questo è quello che tuo padre sa della donna che ha sposato. – rispose Mycroft – Non ti dirò mai nulla che lui non sappia.”

Jane lo studiò a lungo.

Capì che non avrebbe ottenuto altro.

“Lei è viva?” chiese con un sussurro.

“Sì. – rispose Mycroft – Lei è ancora viva.”

“Visto che ha sparato a Sherlock, perché non l’hai fatta rinchiudere?” domandò curiosa.

“Mary avrebbe potuto ucciderlo e non lo ha fatto. – rispose Mycroft – Soprattutto, però, ha preso il posto di Sherlock in una missione che lo avrebbe portato quasi sicuramente alla morte. Quindi, lo ha salvato due volte. A questo punto non potevo farla rinchiudere.”

“È mai tornata a Londra?” chiese ancora Jane.

Mycroft sospirò.

Decisamente Jane era cocciuta.

“Sì. – rispose – È tornata a Londra diverse volte, in questi anni.”

Jane strinse i braccioli della poltrona:

“È mai venuta a vedermi?”

Mycroft irrigidì la mascella e strinse gli occhi.

Sembrava che non volesse rispondere.

Jane si allungò verso di lui:

“Zio Mycroft, per favore dimmelo. – il tono era quasi supplichevole – Ho bisogno di sapere se in tutto questo tempo la donna che mi ha messo al mondo si sia interessata di me o mi abbia dimenticata.”

“Sapere questa cosa, come cambierebbe la tua vita, tesoro?” la domanda di Mycroft era stata posta in tono malinconico.

“Sto per diventare madre anche io. – rispose Jane – Ho bisogno di sapere che tipo di donna fosse mia madre.”

Mycroft la guardò felicemente sorpreso.

“Sei incinta? Piccola, è stupendo …”

“Non lo sa ancora nessuno. – lo interruppe Jane – Lo rivelerò domani, durante il banchetto. Il fatto è che, per quanto io non la abbia mai conosciuta, sono sempre la figlia di Mary Morstan e questo influenzerà il mio modo di essere madre. Devo sapere come fosse, perché io potrei essere identica a lei, capisci?”

Mycroft la fissò per un tempo che sembrò interminabile:

“Mary amava te e tuo padre più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Più di se stessa. Per voi due ha fatto il sacrificio e l’atto d’amore più grande che una persona possa fare: vi ha lasciati andare. Ha rinunciato a voi affinché poteste vivere al sicuro ed essere felici. Quindi, tesoro, Mary è stata una madre coraggiosa. Puoi essere orgogliosa di lei.”

Mycroft si interruppe un attimo per avvicinarsi a Jane:

“Comunque, tu non sei Mary. Hai avuto l’esempio di John, che ti ha fatto da padre e da madre. Come genitore, non potevi averne uno migliore di quello che hai avuto. Sarai una madre meravigliosa.”

“Ed ho avuto anche Sherlock.” Aggiunse Jane.

“Ed hai avuto anche Sherlock.” Concordò Mycroft.

“Adoro mio padre, lo sai! – sbottò Jane alzandosi in piedi – Però ho bisogno di sapere se lei si sia mai interessata a me!”

“Sì. – si arrese Mycroft – Ogni volta che Mary è tornata a Londra, ha fatto in modo di poter vedere te. E tuo padre. Mary non ha mai smesso di amarvi entrambi ed ha sempre controllato che steste bene e che foste al sicuro. Però, né John né Sherlock sono al corrente di queste visite clandestine e vorrei che continuassero a rimanere all’oscuro. Non voglio che temano che Mary possa tornare per creare problemi. Soprattutto se si considerano le condizioni di tuo padre.”

Jane trattenne il respiro:

“Sarà al matrimonio, domani?”

“Non lo so.” Mycroft scosse la testa.

“Se tu dovessi vederla, dille di non venire. – il tono di voce di Jane era deciso – Non voglio che papà stia male. Domani deve essere un giorno per la famiglia e lei è un’estranea. Anche se ci ama.”

“Cercherò di impedirle di venire.” la rassicurò Mycroft.

Jane annuì.

Si avvicinò a Mycroft e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Grazie.”

Ed uscì, seguita dallo sguardo sdegnato, ma ammirato, dei soci del Diogene’s.

 

 

Il giorno dopo, una raggiante Jane si sposò con il suo amore di sempre, Christopher Tyler.

Gli sposi erano impegnati a fare le fotografie con gli amici.

John si avvicinò alla donna che si teneva in disparte, senza che questa se ne accorgesse:

“La nostra piccola bambina è una sposa stupenda, non trovi Mary?”

Mary si voltò di scatto.

Era strano che si fosse fatta sorprendere da John in quel modo.

Lo osservò a lungo.

Sembrava stanco.

“Ciao John, sono felice di vederti.”

“Anche io sono contento che tu sia qui. – le sorrise il dottore – Vuoi conoscerla?”

“No!” la risposta di Mary era stata repentina, quasi spaventata dalla possibilità di venire presentata alla figlia, a cui aveva rinunciato tanto tempo prima.

“Le farebbe piacere.” Insisté John.

Mary gli sorrise:

“Lo so. Ti conosco bene, John. So che non le hai parlato male di me. Però oggi è un giorno felice. Io non voglio rovinarlo con la mia improvvisa apparizione.”

“Non lo rovineresti. – la rassicurò John – Lo renderesti più completo.”

Mary si avvicinò a John e gli accarezzò una guancia.

“Ti ricordi il giorno del nostro matrimonio? – chiese con voce triste – Siamo stati felici, vero John?”

“Sì. – rispose John – Siamo stati felici.”

“Sei stato la cosa più bella di tutta la mia vita. – continuò Mary – Il mio più grande rimpianto.”

Erano così vicini che John poté sentirne il profumo.

Sempre lo stesso.

Clair-de-lune.

“Ora sei felice?” domandò Mary.

“Sì. – rispose ancora John – Jane e Sherlock riempiono la mia vita rendendola completa e serena.”

Mary annuì:

“Non c’è più posto per me. – sussurrò – Ed è giusto così.”

Lasciò un leggero bacio sulle labbra di John, poi vi passò sopra un dito, per rimuovere le tracce lasciate dal proprio rossetto.

Senza dire altro, se ne andò.

 

 

John si riunì alla famiglia in festa.

Sherlock gli si mise di fianco, studiandolo attentamente:

“Mary è andata via?”

John lo fissò stupito, ma non gli chiese come facesse a sapere che Mary fosse stata lì:

“Mary è andata via.” Confermò.

Sherlock baciò John con tenerezza, sulle labbra, poi lo fissò negli occhi.

“Baci meglio di Mary.” Sorrise John, malizioso.

“Bene!” Sherlock ricambiò con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Jane si avvicinò al padre e lo prese sotto braccio:

“Andiamo papà. – lo esortò – Ci sono le foto con i genitori. Vieni anche tu, Sherlock. E non protestare. Tu sei un mio genitore tanto quanto papà. Giusto?”

John sorrise alla figlia:

“Non sarò certo io quello che ti contraddirà, tesoro.”

Si misero in posa.

Sherlock, Chris, Jane e John.

Ed il fotografo scattò.

Anche Mary scattò la fotografia.

Sorridevano tutti.

I suoi due grandi amori con coloro che li rendevano felici.

E lei li avrebbe portati nel suo cuore per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che il racconto vi sia piaciuto.
> 
> Chiedo scusa perché continuo imperterrita a sostenere che qualcuno abbia mandato Mary da John, così che il loro incontro non sia stato assolutamente casuale.
> 
> Cosa volete farci?
> 
> È la mia mente contorta da complotto!
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Il prossimo racconto sarà anche quello che chiuderà questa serie.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
